A Strange Day
by ilovegirls507
Summary: A strange day at Marino High! Girl/Girl! No hate! Sex scene!


Ally and Cassidy had just finished cheerleader practice and were changing. All the other girls had gone home already and it was just Cassidy and Ally left...

Cassidy was in her bra and short, slutty skirt, looking for her shirt.

Ally was staring at her but she had to look away otherwise her secret would no longer be a secret.

Cassidy was looking everywhere getting annoyed. She looked under the bench, bending over. Her skirt rose, flashing Ally.

Ally gulped loudly and Cassidy turned around to see what was up. As she looked at her sexy best friend she saw her crotch area twitch and Cassidy was confused. How would that happen?

"What's down your shorts Ally?" Cassidy asked, looking up at Ally.

"N-Nothing." Ally replied nervously.

Cassidy suddenly marched towards Ally, yanked down her really short denim shorts to reveal Ally's panties, but something wasn't quite right, there was a large bulge on her crotch.

Curious, Cassidy cupped the bulge and her eyes widened when it hardened under her touch.

Cassidy pulled down Ally's panties to show her big, 9 inch juicy cock, full and hard, poking out at her. Her hungry eyes traced Ally's large dick.

"You didn't tell me you had a dick Ally." Cassidy asked a little hurt that her best friend kept this from her, but mostly aroused. She loved Ally's secret cock already.

Before Ally could answer Cassidy wrapped her hand around Ally's thick dick and pumped the flesh. Going agonisingly slow.

"Cassidy... I-I..." She couldn't speak, Cassidy had her too wrapped up in pleasure.

"You've been a bad girl keeping this from me Ally. I'm going to have to punish you."

Cassidy pushed Ally backwards into the lockers before ripping off her and Ally's clothes. Cassidy couldn't stop staring at Ally's dick. Ally couldn't stop staring at Cassidy big boobs, bouncing as she breathed heavily.

Cassidy then knelt on the floor, her mouth align with The head of Ally's dick and she could see the pre-cum oozing from the slit.

Cassidy licked the head slowly, tasting Ally's pre-cum which didn't taste of a boys disgusting semen but of a girls sweet juice. Cassidy then swirled her tongue around the head before licking from base to tip looking at Ally the whole time.

Ally had her head tilted back, her back arching so that her boobs were jutting out in front. Her nipples hard and erect as her tits bounced as she breathed heavily.

Cassidy then wrapped her lips around the base of Ally's cock before sliding upwards, then Cassidy began to pump her mouth back and forth on Ally's juicy penis, pre-cum leaking into her mouth and she moaned around her dick, loving Ally's taste.

Ally's hands tangled in Cassidy's hair and Ally was screaming, especially when Cassidy moaned around her penis.

"Fuck yes Cassidy. Suck on my cock." Ally demanded and Cassidy obeyed.

She hollowed her cheeks and Ally exploded into her mouth, drowning her mouth with her cum. Cassidy willingly swallowed it all, slurping up all of her cum.

Ally recovered from her orgasm and she quickly yanked Cassidy up by her hair and pushing her into the lockers, turning them around.

"You liked sucking on my dick, didn't you slut?"

Cassidy only nodded.

"Good. But now it's my turn." Ally then smashed her lips against Cassidy's and the two girls shared an erotic first kiss, their tongues battling for dominance and Ally won, quickly shoving her wet tongue down Ally's throat.

Her hand wandered down Cassidy's curvy body before stopping at her pussy, touching Cassidy's smooth cunt.

"Your so fucking wet. Is that for me? Did my dick do that to you?"

"Yes. Your big, juicy cock has me dripping Ally."

"Mmm. I like that."

Suddenly, Ally was kneeling in front of Cassidy, her dripping pussy inches from her mouth. Ally quickly put her tongue on Cassy's clit, circling the bundle of nerves before her hand crept up and pulled her pussy lips apart. Ally licked down her slit and thrust her tongue up into her pussy, letting her juices flow onto her tongue.

Ally loved the way Cassidy tasted.

Cassidy was moaning continuously, loving what Ally was doing to her.

Ally flicked Cassidy's clit back and forth with her thumb as she tongue fucked her.

"ALLY! Yes baby." Cassidy was moaning so loud, Ally was a little scared that someone who was still at school would hear them.

Suddenly, Cassidy's walls clamped down on Ally's tongue and she erupted into Ally's mouth, her cum flowing out of her like a river. Ally lapped up Cassidy sweet juices before standing back up.

"Can we fuck Cassidy?" Cause I really wanna fuck you."

"I thought you'd never ask." Cassidy replied with a dirty smirk.

Cassidy jumped into Ally's arms, feeling her hard member against her stomach, making them both moan. Ally pushed Cassidy into the locker before aligning the tip of her dick with Cass' sticky entrance.

Ally slammed into her and both girls cried out in pleasure. Cassidy was loving Ally big, juicy dick filling her completely and Ally was loving Cassidy's sticky pussy sucking on her penis.

Ally began to thrust in and out of Cassidy, her hips crashing into Cassidy's. both girls were quickly approaching their orgasm but Cassidy wanted to ride Ally's penis before they climaxed.

Cassidy pushed Ally by her boob off of her. Relishing in the feel of the plump breast in her hand, but mourning her cock that had slipped from her drenched cunt. She pushed her to the bench and Ally collapsed onto it, sitting down.

Cassidy quickly straddled Ally's hips and suck down onto Ally's member. The tip of her cock hitting a new location inside her.

Cassidy pushed Ally down so she was lying flat and began to rock back and forth on her monster cock. The sounds of their skin slapping, their breathless panting, aroused moans, screams of their names and the sloshing sound as Ally's cock slipped and slid around her tight little pussy.

Cassidy's boobs were bouncing and Ally desperately wanted to feel their weight in her hands, so she cupped both of her boobs, squeezing them roughly.

Their bodies continued to rock together, Ally now thrusting her hips upwards, slamming her cock into Cassidy even deeper and Cassidy was creating the blissful friction.

Cassidy leaned down and began nibbling on Ally's erect tits and Ally couldn't hold back. She erupted inside Cassidy, her cum hitting her back wall and the feeling had Cassidy flying off the cliff as well as her walls clamped down on Ally's penis, elongating Ally's orgasm.

Both girls were shacking as they came down from their high. Their sticky, sweaty bodies glued together.

They got up and changed, quickly exiting the changing room.

"You wanna stay at my house for the night? My parents have gone to Vermont for a week." Ally asked, a little unsure.

"Of course I will. We're gonna have lots of fun tonight Ally." Cassidy winked before hopping into the passenger seat of Ally's car.

Ally quickly settled in the drivers seat.

"Damn right we are baby." Ally smirked seductively before starting the car and leaving the school, placing a hand on her, soon to be, girlfriend's thigh.

**Done! Hope you liked it! This was for shygirl09 who requested girl peen. I hope you liked it. No hate. Peace out.**

**Meg 3 Pheobe**


End file.
